


bread doesn't fall on the peanut buttered side.

by writlings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Gen, offscreen AU, post episode AU: s02e07, post season 2 episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-05 23:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10320395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writlings/pseuds/writlings
Summary: Where Pidge is blessed with the gift of the heavens.





	

 

While Lance went on and on about his superdupermegaultraawesomesauce cow, Kaltenecker, to Keith and the rest, who looked more confused than surprised, and Shiro literally wrestling with Slav to avoid accidentally killing him in a fit of rage, Pidge sighed and fell back onto the floor with a thud, her soul threatening to leave her.

Just how could she have been so stupid to have not realised that the ship didn’t have a charging point?

Pidge was in the mood for a huge tantrum. But she sat up and slunk out, planning to hibernate in her room. No one noticed her leave as they were too busy being mesmerised by the new guest in their ship.

 _Lance was lucky to have gotten over it so soon_ , grumbled Pidge to herself as she stomped her way back. She was devastated because she had been looking forward to it  _so damn much._

Suddenly she halted as something came rolling out from one of the rooms ahead of her. She had almost jumped in fright but steeled herself quickly enough. Thankfully no one had seen her, uhh, practice her flexibility. Yeah, let’s go with that.

Curiosity took over her as she inched toward the object to inspect it. Her eyes widened.

It was a jar of peanut butter.

Suddenly, it was as if time had slowed as she bent down and picked it up. She turned it over and looked at it again and blinked. 

There was a note stuck to it with a big arrow pointing to the left.

She turned her head sharply to see that the gift from the heavens had in fact rolled out from the kitchen.

Well, of course peanut butter rolled out from kitchens. Where else would–

Wait a minute.

They didn’t have peanut butter in the castle’s kitchen.

And then she saw him.

Hunk sat there with a big smile on his face. She blinked again, dumbfounded at the sight. He gestured to her with two spoons in his hand.

She looked incredulously at him and then at the peanut butter in her hands and back at him. He nodded and motioned her to sit next to him.

She beamed and almost ran in.

Maybe picking up the peanut butter instead of the bottle of oregano wasn’t such a bad idea after all. 

 


End file.
